lionroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lion Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Africa Pride page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moonstar10 (Talk) 23:50, August 13, 2011 I don't know if the Kalahair is in the Kruger National Park. I would look at a map of the play and find photos of location in the Park. Sir Rock 00:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I was going to get the one at Meerkat RP and change it for Lions like we did for the Wolves RP. It would also match the colors. Sir Rock 01:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'll get the one fo the Pride and the one for the lion pages. That way they would be the same color. Sir Rock 01:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) There's an Africa Pride? That's kind of a weird name but okay. The Xhosa, Umbongo and Zulus Prides are set up for the most part. I am going to go through them and add the Pride Template. Sir Rock 01:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help.And the Kalahari photo shouldn't be the Africa Pride's roleplaying center picture.You are free to role play.From,~Moonstar~ Do you want to role play any lions?From,User:Moonstar10 Well it was in present tense instead of past tense which wouldn't make sense because all that happen in the past. Also the pride was too big and the History didn't add up to the other pride's histories. And there was random joining of outsiders after the pride formed which isn't needed since the females would have cubs. So all the lions that would be available for role play would be the cubs of the founders and have at least parents, siblings and birthdays on their pages. Sir Rock 01:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Can my lion, Solo rove at the Africa Pride and take dominance from John? If he does, Joohn can join the Xhosa. Meerkats123 03:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 23:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Updated Meerkats123 23:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Same to you Meerkats123 23:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Again Meerkats123 23:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Same to you Meerkats123 00:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Are youon Meerkats123 03:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey I had asked Moonstar10 if I could be the dominant male of the Umbongo pride and she said yes, but you instead just took the position. I was wondering if we can traded spots because I was hoping to be the dominant male of the Umbongo and Moonstar already promise me the position. Can we work something out? Aniju Aura 08:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? From,~Moonstar~ John can join the Xhosa.Meerkats123 12:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Updated Meerkats123 13:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That would be fine.But I don't think John can be the alpha male,you need to aks Meerkats if that's okay.Also, who would be the alpha male of the Africa?From,User:Moonstar10 Updated Meerkats123 14:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!Oh and do you want to role play KXM08?You can if you want.From,Moonstar. Updated Meerkats123 14:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 20:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :) Are you still on?From,~Moonstar~ You know you didn't have to delete Paws. Just have him be another lion in the Umbongo since all the other positions are open. Alos wait to see if the other lions in the pride want to allow a new member to join before join joining. A signal male lion can really only join if all the adult male lions left their pride and if the females allow him to join. The dominant female needs to like the male to allow him to be the dominant male in her pride first. Sir Rock 08:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to delete Paws, just move him to a new ID Code that isn't taken. There are many places open in the Umbongo. Maverick would need some help driving off roving and would need help joining another group if he had a buddy. Aniju Aura 11:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Updated Meerkats123 01:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can olo and other wild lions to create a new pride?Moonstar Ok.The new pride can e formed bywild lions....what do youwant thename to be?I already have an idea. Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 23:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 22:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 23:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we still role playing here? It kind of stopped after Daisy chased out Meerkats123's lion, I don't remember his name. It would be nice if we can get this place started again. Aniju Aura 02:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 00:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 04:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Christine can have her cubs Meerkats123 22:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) John coming back Can John go back to the Africa Pride?He could chase out Solo and he could go back to his own pride.It wasn't right that Solo joined the Africa Pride.Moonstar Instead of John rejoining his pride Solo can leave and find John and they can bond and they can come back to the pride together Meerkats123 22:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 00:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 21:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 12:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 15:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 16:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC)